1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates broadly to electrical connectors and more particularly to that specialized class of connectors, which are increasingly required in computer interface equipment. Such equipment requires the frequent placement of individual test adapters with their multiple ranks and files of minute electrical contacts in operative engagement with the coacting electrical contacts of receivers. It is imperative that the receiver contacts and individual test adapter contacts engage with precision to minimize wear and to prevent damaging the delicate and expensive equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
One example of prior art interface systems was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,329,005, entitled “Slide Cam Mechanism for Positioning Test Adapter in Operative Relationship with a Receiver,” which was assigned to Virginia Panel Corporation. In the '005 Patent, the receiver included an inner frame and outer walls. Between the outer walls and adjacent side of the receiver frame were placed fixed hanger plates provided with straight slots and interior slides having coacting can slots. The slides were driven by a hand lever and attached round torsion shaft with connected linkage having an over-dead center locked position. The individual test adapter. or ITA, had four split roller dual bearings or rollers on common dry lube sleeves that would rotate oppositely during the camming action to minimize friction. The individual test adapter rollers rested on dwell shoulders of the cam slots and then descended through the straight slots during movement of the slides of the receiver to produce positive straight-on engagement of the test adapter and receiver multiple contacts. The slides had elongated linear guide bearings with dry lube pads for precision free movement. The slides were connected to a cylindrical torsion shaft via linkage.
Various covers and housing for interfaces are known. Several Virginia Panel products, PN's 410112341 and 410112458, use a box housing with detachable cover plates. Virginia Panel PN 410112394 and 410112454 have an L-shaped enclosure with a removable, hinged cover. The L-shaped cover also uses detachable cover plates to access connections underneath the covering. Flat cover ITA enclosures, such as Virginia Panel PN 410112286 and others, with a removable cover plate that mount to the ITA with screws are well known.
Another prior art system sold by Virginia Panel Corporation included a receiver that included slides similar to those disclosed in the '005 patent but used pins at two corners, diagonal from one other, on the receiver. These pins inhibited vertical movement of the ITA in the receiver to produce straight-on engagement. This prior art system, shown in FIG. 6, included machined siderails 501 and a cylindrical torsion shaft.
Although these devices generally functioned well and provided advantages over prior devices, the devices did not provide users with convenient access to the connectors and wires of a test adapter after the test adapter had been assembled. Such access may be desirable to perform troubling shooting tasks and repairs on the test adapters. Further, the devices included many components, including some machined parts, which contributed to expense and increased time for manufacturing and assembling the products.